


first date 2.0

by kristofferson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, THIS IS ALL CHEESE AND SCHMALTZ ALRIGHT EVERY LAST WORD OF IT, [sirens blaring] I AM DYING! I AM DYING! I AM DYING!, anyways there you go. there it is. i'm trash and i love these two saps bein sappy together. rip., anywho yea [pirate voice] this be me first daredevil work, there is so little for this ship honest to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/pseuds/kristofferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates that end with hospitalization count as first dates, but, in all honesty, ones where nothing blows up are preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healbells/gifts).



Foggy looked up from his desk, carefully surveying the environment. Matt was in his office, flipping through files, and Karen was placidly clacking away at her laptop, each person in their own worlds. Good.

Taking care to be quiet, Foggy opened a drawer on the right side of his desk and pulled out a number of menus he'd swiped from various restaurants across town. The Oronoco Steakhouse, Club Vivre Grill, Nectarine Tavern, all kinds of eateries and establishments of 'haute cuisine'. To be honest, Foggy had no idea whether or not they were actually good; he stole the menus from restaurants with patio seating and flowers. That meant it was a good restaurant, right? If a restaurant can afford to have little baskets of bread on the table, it's clearly a classy joint. At least, that was Foggy's reasoning. 

As he pored over the menus, Foggy began planning how he would do what he wanted to do. He looked up at Karen through the little window out of his office, watching her fiddle with bits of her hair. 'She is so, so lovely', he thought, 'Everything she does is lovely.' Karen looked up for a moment, and Foggy dodged down to look back at the menus. One caught his eye, and he pulled it out, flipped through it, then grinned.

-

"Ah, ahem. Karen?" 

Karen looked up from her laptop to see Foggy standing in front of her desk, anxiously wringing his hands. His face looked warm, and he kept brushing his hair out of his face. Positively adorable, Karen thought.

"Yeah, Foggy?"

"I was, urh, wondering," he began, making a point of looking anywhere but at her, "If you'd like to, well, join me for, ahem, dinner."

Karen paused, watching Foggy squirm in distress and anticipation. Something about having him like that tickled her fancy, so she sat in silence for a moment, waiting.

"I'd pay, of course!", Foggy piped. From the other room, Matt gave a loud snort, and Foggy whipped his head towards the sound, glaring pointedly.

"Well then, in that case," smiled Karen, "I'd love to go."

-

Watching himself in the mirror, Foggy pulled his hair this way and that, determined to have it looking presentable by the time he went to pick up Karen from her apartment. He tried having it down, having it puffy, even contemplated pulling out the scissors. Finally, he gave up, and dialed Matt's number.

"What's up?", rang Matt's voice. 

"Tell me how to do my hair for my date." Pause.

"Are you kidding?" Another pause.

"Oh, my God. You're serious."

"Yes, I'm serious Matt. Now, how do dudes with long hair style their long, luscious locks? Because I normally just let nature and gravity run their course, but-"

"Foggy."

"Yes?"

"Foggy, I don't know what your hair looks like." Pause.

"Foggy, you called a blind man to ask for styling tips." Pause. Sigh.

"Just, like, put it in a ponytail or something. I don't know. I'm going to hang up now." The phone gave a soft click as it hung up, and Foggy let out a sigh of despair.

-

Karen tugged her arms through the sleeves of her dress, wondering what Foggy was doing at that moment. She saw images of Foggy tying his necktie, or running a brush through that ridiculous hair, or trying to decide on a cologne, and felt her face spread into a smile. 

She fastened the clasp on her necklace while imagining Foggy in a nice dinner suit, holding her hand under the table, and she felt a flutter in her stomach, almost like she was in high school again. A swelling wave of fondness for Foggy swept through Karen in that moment, and she wished he was there so she could look over at him and see that wonderful smile shining back at her. 

The front door buzzer rang, and Karen was snapped back to attention.

'Oh, God,' she thought, 'There he is, oh, God. I hope I look okay.'

She sent a glance back at the mirror, nodded, and went for the door. Karen opened it to reveal a fistful of flowers being shoved in her face.

"For you," Foggy coughed, his vice grip on the stems of the bouquet strengthening. "Flowers are a date thing, right?"

Karen looked Foggy up and down, and felt a rush of heat to her face when she saw his usually lanky hair pulled back into a neat ponytail- the look suited him well. His suit was clean and polished looking, even though his tie was slightly off-center. But more than anything she noticed his flushed face and nervous demeanor. Utterly precious.

"Yes, yes they are. Let me get a vase for these," she mumbled, pulling the bouquet out of Foggy's white knuckled clutch. "You can come in, if you like."

Foggy stepped in as Karen walked off to take care of the flowers. As she filled a vase with water, she could hear Foggy whistling to himself in the entryway. It sounded an awful lot like "Take Me Out To The Ball Game", but majorly off-key. Which was, in all frankness, the most endearing thing she had ever heard.

She finished with the vase, wiped her hands, and came back into the entry way to see Foggy checking his teeth in the reflection of his phone. She cleared her throat and watched as he jumped straight up in the air.

"I'm ready to go now, Foggy."

"Right, right, yep, let's get going," he stammered, holding the door open for Karen. 

-

The walk to the Anguila Bistro was filled with chatter and laughter as Foggy began to ease into the date. He felt himself growing bolder, and as the restaurant came into view, he almost felt sorry that their walk together was over. As the sun began to set, the lights of the city flicked on, adding to the atmosphere of giddy magic surrounding the two. 

They arrived and were led to their seats, and Foggy noted to himself the basket of bread on the table. He'd picked a good one.

As they adjusted themselves and sat down, Karen looked around the room and smiled vaguely.

"Anguila Bistro, right?"

"Yes, indeed."

Karen glanced at Foggy with playfulness in her eyes, and he could feel his heart beat a little faster. 

"You do realize that 'anguila' means eel, right?"

Foggy puffed himself up with pride, making an attempt at solemnity, but couldn't stop his smile from peeking through.

"That's half of the reason I chose this place! The other half is that they have a birthday discount and wouldn't you know?", he gestured, "It's my birthday!"

"Is it really?" Karen seemed legitimately surprised, as if she believed him. Foggy immediately began to back-track.

"No, not really, I just like discounts. But, if you did bring a present, feel free to give it. I will humbly accept." They both laughed and settled into an amicable silence, exchanging glances from over the tops of menus. 

"You look nice tonight," noted Karen, not looking up from her menu. She said it so nonchalantly, with such comfortable casualness, and Foggy went red in the cheeks. 

"Well, I mean- you look even nicer. I really, uh," he stammered, unable to find the words, "I really like your-" Foggy began gesturing around his neck, and Karen let out a little huff.

"You like my throat?"

"No! I mean, yes, but, God, not in a weird way. I meant your, your, uh, thingy. The thingy," he pointed at her necklace "That one. That thingy."

"My necklace?"

"Yeah, God, that's the word!" Foggy set down his menu and put his head in his hands, ashamed of himself. "I completely blanked on the word."

"It's fine, Foggy," Karen reassured, reaching out and taking his hand from his face. She stroked her thumb across his knuckles, then, still holding his hand, went back to reading the menu. As if it was completely normal. 

Foggy resisted the urge to stroke back and looked down at his menu as well, but all the words were swimming and meaningless. He couldn't stop feeling his pulse racing in his palm, or the tightness of his collar, and was it warm in here? It felt warm in here.

-

The evening passed in a swirl of jokes and smiles, hands meeting and eyes fluttering. Foggy and Karen had split a bottle of wine which had helped to iron out the wrinkles of anxiety, and added to the jolly mood. When they had finished eating, they sat in a comfortable haze, just talking and sometimes sitting there, looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. 

Karen cleared her throat and Foggy's eyes snapped to her.

"I'm glad we're having our first, you know, nothing-blowing-up date." Smiling, Foggy shook his head.

"Ah, but the night is still young!" He paused, then put a hand on the table. "But you agree, that night *was* a date."

A little laugh left Karen's lips and she nodded with slight exasperation.

"Yes, Foggy. It was a date. This," she gestured at the table, then at the two of them, "Is also a date." 

Foggy smiled widely and nodded along with Karen, humming and hawing.

"So, then, this is our second date?"

"Well, I mean... yes? Yes." 

Foggy made an embarassing show of pumping his fist in the air in excitment, prompting Karen to laugh. All too soon, the check came, and Foggy made to reach for his wallet, but Karen stopped him, hand on his wrist.

"I insist on paying half of whatever it is we racked up here."

"No way," Foggy quipped, "I am not letting that happen. I've got this. I told you this would be my treat." Karen glared at him half-heartedly, rolled her eyes, and made a swipe for the check, but Foggy was faster, hailing a waiter and pushing the folder into his hands.

"Quick, get this to the desk! This woman keeps trying to be responsible!" The waiter gave a nervous smile, glanced at Karen, who shook her head, then at Foggy, who was nodding furiously to the waiter to get moving. The waiter gave up and took the check up to the desk.

"You," mumbled Karen, "Are absolutely the worst." Grabbing his chest in mock offense, Foggy made an exaggerated gasp. 

"You would say that to the man who just treated you to a lovely dinner?"

"Only you, Foggy. Only you." For a moment, they sat and looked at each other- no quick glances, not scared of being caught. Karen started to smile a little more, and Foggy reached out slowly and took her hand.

"Karen?"

"Mhm?" Foggy looked down and gave her hand a little squeeze. It felt so small in his big palm, but so strong. She, Karen, was so strong.

"Can we- keep doing this? Keep, you know." His gaze went back to hers and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Can I keep, well, seeing you? As in 'seeing-you' seeing you? In a date-sense?" There was a small pause, and Karen moved her hand so that her fingers laced with Foggy's. 

"Yes. I'd really, really like that." Karen leaned forward in her chair, put her palm to the side of Foggy's face, and planted a small, quick kiss on his cheek.

Foggy could've sworn he heard fireworks explode and crackle.


End file.
